While assumptions about appropriate sex-role behaviors are culturally acknowledged, little is known about the development of differential perceptions of sex-role personality dimensions. Children's and teachers' judgments with regard to sex-role-related personality traits are investigated from a developmental perspective. Children, ages 5-14 years, viewed videotaped skits portraying traits stereotypically associated with one sex or the other (e.g., gentleness, stoicism). The children evaluated themselves, considered peers in terms of the traits portrayed, and assessed the social desirability of the traits. Teachers rated the children on the traits and on aspects of social ease (e.g., nervousness). Preliminary findings indicate that although there is a subsample of children who evaluated themselves stereotypically, for the total sample, girls rated themselves higher on some feminine traits than did boys, but there were no sex differences for the masculine traits. Trait conceptualization, self-evaluation, and the ability to disregard social desirability in making self-evaluations were related to age for some of the traits.